Charmed
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: In which Hermione Granger attempts to discover and subsequently foil rather unsuccessfully Draco Malfoy's plans amidst the events in "Half Blood Prince."  What she doesn't realize, however, is that Malfoy is quite capable of handling himself.


**A/N:** This was written for a challenge on a LiveJournal community, sortinghatdrabs, where the two characters were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger with the required prompt of "All is fair in love and war." So, I put a bit more emphasis on the "war" part while at the same time experimented in the present tense. Also, the beginning part wasn't included in the submitted draft, as I went a tad bit over the word count.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** Slightly AU, wizard cursing, Half Blood Prince spoilers.

* * *

><p><strong>Charmed<br>**By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

><p>"What do you think <em>he's<em> been up to?" Ron's low voice asks her. Hermione looks up from her book and notices the oppressive bags under Draco Malfoy's eyes. However, she doesn't see anything particularly suspicious about him; he just seems tired.

"What do you mean?" she asks, turning her attention back down to her textbook. Ron is disappointed at her lack of interest, but Hermione must admit that she is distracted studying for McGonagall's lesson.

"Harry was following him last night again. Says he didn't leave the Room of Requirement until five this morning."

Hermione disapproves of Harry forsaking his schoolwork and lessons with Dumbledore like that, but she says nothing, pressing her lips into a thin line. Ron, thankfully, takes the hint and leaves her be.

The Transfiguration lesson is over advanced conjuration and, as always, Hermione is mystified as to why it's not a class of its own. She can hear the usual complaints from the other students who didn't study, but there is one remark, not in harmony with the others.

"It's almost done." Hermione realizes it is not a complaint at all that is issued from Draco Malfoy's mouth. She listens closely, motioning for Ron to be quiet with his own complaining.

"About time. You've been working on it long enough." Hermione freezes at the same time as Ron. They give each other an imperceptible nod, and Ron silently breaks away to get Harry while Hermione surreptitiously follows the Slytherin crowd.

Hermione keeps her distance and her eyes on the floor. She imagines— or senses— Draco turning to face her. She allows herself to meet his gaze, and her eyes are met with a hard blankness before Draco turns to mutter frantically in Goyle's ear. Hermione's pulse quickens as she fears that she's been caught, so she takes refuge in a nearby classroom.

As Hermione waits for her heart to slow, she thinks of her next course of action, remembering that Blaise Zabini from the _Slug Club_ was in the group with Malfoy. Hermione quickly formulates a plan and leaves the empty classroom with a newfound confidence.

Malfoy is no where to be seen, but the rest are scattered haphazardly across the seventh floor. Zabini is in a corner by himself, seemingly admiring a tapestry that Hermione secretly knew hid a passageway to the fourth floor. Perfect.

Hiding a smile, she approaches him from behind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asks.

And before he can react, Hermione shoves him through the tapestry.

It is quick work to restrain him with a simple binding charm. She mutters _muffliato_ and points her wand directly between his eyes.

"What is Malfoy planning?" she asks him calmly. Blaise spits.

"I don't know what you're talking about." With a small wave, Hermione whispers a soft slow-working curse. She watches as Zabini's face twists with pain as his very blood begins to freeze.

"What are… you can't do this!" he sputters. "You wouldn't! Filthy mudblood!"

"I am." She points her wand at his hand, and Blaise watches with increasing horror as it turns blue. "What is it that Malfoy almost has completed?"

Zabini gives one more act of defiance by attempting to kick out at her, but his binds are strong and he only manages to jostle himself.

"Once the curse reaches your heart, you'll die." The fear is evident in his face, and suddenly he tells her everything.

Hermione's eyes widen exponentially as she listens with her own horror to the plans of the Dark Lord. When he finishes, Blaise is desperately stuttering through his panic as the ice in his veins creeps dangerously closer to his heart. Absently, Hermione reverses the spell and turns to go find Ron and Harry.

But there is a new face startlingly close to hers, and Hermione stumbles back a few steps in surprise, holding her wand ready.

The haggard planes of Draco's face shock her and for a fleeting moment, she pities him. However, she is still wary of his smug expression.

"I never took you for the killing type, Granger," he says, advancing towards her. "Of course, it isn't _directly_ delivering the Killing Curse, but quite ingenious— freezing the blood like that. Cruel yet effective. I'm rather impressed." His mocking words baffle her.

"We're at war," she reminds him. "You should know that better than anyone. But I'm not a murderer— not like you'll be." Her words, sharp and cold, provoke an unsettling anger in him. He draws closer.

"And all's fair in love and war, right?" he asks.

Hermione finds herself struggling to name the tone in his voice.

"Fortunately for you right now, I'm no murderer." Without warning, Malfoy pulls her into him, pressing his lips into hers.

She returns to Harry and Ron later with no news on Draco Malfoy. They aren't disappointed, expecting this, but Hermione can't shake the nagging impression in the back of her mind that Draco Malfoy has a knack for memory charms.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you enjoyed and please review!<p>

**_-NuitSongeur_**


End file.
